heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Viz Media
VIZ Media, LLC, headquartered in San Francisco, is a manga, anime, and Japanese entertainment company. It was founded in 1986 as VIZ LLC. In 2005, VIZ LLC and ShoPro Entertainment merged to form the current VIZ Media LLC, which is jointly owned by Japanese publishers Shueisha, Shogakukan, and Shogakukan's licensing division Shogakukan Productions (ShoPro Japan). Early history Seiji Horibuchi, originally from Tokushima Prefecture in Shikoku, moved to California in 1975. After living in the mountains for almost two years, he moved to San Francisco, where he started a business exporting American cultural items to Japan, and became a writer of cultural information. He also became interested in publishing Japanese manga in the United States, though he himself was not a fan of Japanese comics until a visit to Japan in 1985 exposed him to Katsuhiro Otomo's single-volume title Domu: A Child's Dream. His idea came to fruition after he met Masahiro Ohga, then managing director of Shogakukan, in 1985 and shared his vision. Shogakukan provided Horibuchi with $200,000 in startup capital, which Horibuichi used in 1986 to found VIZ Communications. VIZ Communications released its first titles in 1987, which included Legend of Kamui, however sales were mediocre due to the specialist comic market being adverse to venturing into new territory. To counteract this problem, VIZ expanded into the general publishing business and began publishing various art related books in 1992. Into these titles, Horibuchi began publishing manga, calling them graphic novels so they would be carried by mainstream bookstores. The plan worked and after several years, leading booksellers began to have dedicated shelves for manga titles. Sales also picked up when VIZ Communications acquired the license for the comedy series Ranma ½, which became an instant hit. The company continued to see success when it expanded into the anime distribution market, began publishing Shonen Jump, an English adaptation of the popular Japanese magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. It also acquired another huge selling title, InuYasha. In the late 1990s, VIZ began making the push to move into the European and South American markets. Shueisha co-ownership and mergers: 2000 to present When Shueisha became a joint owner of VIZ Media in 2002, both Shogakukan and Shueisha began to release manga exclusively through VIZ. Shueisha's deal with VIZ may have been prompted by competition with Raijin Comics, a rival manga publisher created in 2002 by editors and artists who had split off from Shueisha, taking their properties with them. Some exceptions to this exclusivity exist, however: Shueisha permitted DC Comics's subsidiary CMX Manga to license Tenjho Tenge (although it was later re-licensed and re-released by VIZ Media) and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, permitted Dark Horse Comics to license Gantz, Lady Snowblood, Shadow Lady, The Monkey King, and recently Yasuhiro Nightow's Blood Blockade Battlefront and CLAMP's Gate 7. Shueisha also permitted Seven Seas Entertainment to license Hayate X Blade, and permitted Tokyopop to license Kodocha, Marmalade Boy and Digimon Next along with Disney Publishing for Itazura na Kiss. Shogakukan permitted the now-defunct ComicsOne to license Wounded Man - The White Haired Demon, permitted Dark Horse Comics to license Crying Freeman (even though it was previously licensed by VIZ) and recently New Lone Wolf and Cub (however, this is because Dark Horse has the original series and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, and permitted Hachette Book Group's subsidiary Yen Press to license Azumanga Daioh and Cirque du Freak (however for Cirque du Freak, this is because their sister company publishes the original novels. For Azumanga Daioh, Yen Press's license of the manga was a month before Shogakukan reprinted the manga in May 2009, resulting in a change of license holders from ASCII Media Works (when Yen Press announced the license) to Shogakukan (when Yen Press released it). The Yen Press edition is a newly translated and lettered version of ADV Manga's edition (taken from ASCII Media Works) as opposed to the 3-volume edition by Shogakukan. Yen Press has expressed interest in releasing the 3-volume edition although editor Kurt Hassler said he is not "sure this will be possible.", possibly because of the fact that Shogakukan owns Viz and that they almost exclusively license their titles to them.). In March 2010, Shogakukan began a partnership with Fantagraphics Books to issue a line of manga to be edited by Matt Thorn. In 2003, possibly in response to Shogakukan and Shueisha's co-ownership of VIZ, Japanese publisher Kodansha formed a co-venture with Del Rey. In 2004, VIZ Communications was merged with ShoPro Entertainment, funding company Shogakukan's American distribution division. Horibuchi became the new company's chairman. In 2005, Horibuchi started a related division, VIZ Pictures, for releasing selected live-action films in the US to theaters and DVD. On December 17, 2008, VIZ Media announced that starting on April 1, 2009, Warner Home Video would be handling the distribution of both its new and existing catalog releases. VIZ itself is still the licensor and will do all production, while tapping the distribution powerhouse that distributes the works of other major companies such as BBC, National Geographic Channel, and Cartoon Network. Viz President and CEO Hidemi Fukuhara stated that he believes the partnership will help the company grow its anime holdings more effectively. On February 20, 2009, VIZ Media laid off an unknown number of employees in order to help be more streamlined to face the current economic climate. On May 11, 2010, VIZ Media again laid off a number of workers, 60 this time, again in order to try and become more streamlined. This time they released a press release claiming that none of their current product lines would be affected. In April 2012, it was announced that the Senior Vice-President and General Manager of Viz Media Ken Sasaki would be succeeding executive producer Hidemi Fukuhara as President and CEO; Fukuhara will subsequently take up the position of Vice-President at the end of the month. Manga Ratings Unlike the original Japanese versions, VIZ has made several major changes in publishing series, for example: the seventeenth volume of Dragon Ball is labeled in North America as the first volume of Dragon Ball Z, and are given two different categories in rating as well as in editions. VIZ also has "manga ratings" for their products; A - All Ages; Suitable for readers of any age. For example, may contain mild language and fantasy violence but no swearing or nudity. Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda, Dragon Ball Z, Hikaru no Go, Oresama Teacher, ''Imadoki!, Happy Hustle High, Sand Land, Ultra Maniac, ''Happy Happy Clover, Sugar Princess, ''Whistle!, ''Dinosaur King, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Cross Manage and Prince Of Tennis carry this rating. T - Teen; 13 years or Older. May be suitable for early preteens and older. For example, may contain violence, blood, use of strong language, suggestive themes or situations, crude humor, alcohol and/tobacco use. May contain material some people may find inappropriate. Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto, Nisekoi, Bleach, Toriko, Shaman King, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Fullmetal Alchemist, MÄR, Dr. Slump, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Psyren, Bakuman, Magi and D.Gray-man have this rating. T+ - Older Teen/Teen Plus; 16 years or older. May be suitable for older teens and adults. For example, may contain intense violence, sexual content, nudity, frequent strong language, alcohol, tobacco and/or other substance use. [[Case Closed#Manga|''Detective Conan'' (Case Closed)]], Death Note, InuYasha, Rosario + Vampire, Blue Exorcist, Black Cat, Hayate the Combat Butler, Vampire Knight, Black Bird, Honey and Clover, Gintama and Neon Genesis Evangelion have this rating. M - Mature Readers; Suitable for Older teens and Adults only. May contain extreme violence, mature themes and graphic depictions. The Vagabond, Butterflies, Flowers, NANA, '' and ''Earl Cain, Happy Marriage!?, Midnight Secretary, Pretty Face, Ral Ω Grad and Black Lagoon manga have this rating. U - Unknown; Rating coming soon. Similar to the Rating Pending rating. Reception VIZ Media was awarded the Manga Publisher of the Year Gem Award by Diamond Comic Distributors in 2007. VIZ keeps on publishing many titles, some of the most popular including: One Piece, Detective Conan (as Case Closed), Bleach, InuYasha, and Naruto which results a high success of the company as well as a large amount of the North American readers. VIZ also received an award for Manga Trade Paperback of the Year for its release of the fourteenth volume of the Naruto series. Publication style By 2002 VIZ Communications kept some publications in the original right-to-left format, while in other publications it mirrored pages from Japan's right-to-left reading format to fit the Western left-to-right reading style. During that year Dallas Middaugh, the senior marketing manager of VIZ, stated that the left-to-right version of Neon Genesis Evangelion outsold the right-to-left version of Neon Genesis Evangelion on a three to one basis; Middaugh concluded that readers wanted "an easy reading experience." Akira Toriyama, creator of Dragon Ball, requested that his work, which was separated by Viz into Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, be published in the original right-to-left format. Vagabond was printed in right-to-left to preserve historical accuracy. Middaugh said that younger readers of Dragon Ball adapted to the right to left format more easily than their parents. VIZ has censored some of its titles. Some titles, such as Dragon Ball, were published in both censored and uncensored forms. Divisions VIZ Productions Based in Los Angeles, Viz Productions coordinates the licenses of Japanese material (Manga, Books, and Film) to American film companies. Their goal is to involve the Japanese creators in the production and facilitate communication between all parties in the US and Japan. VIZ Productions' first film is the live action adaptation of All You Need is Kill starring Tom Cruise. VIZ Pictures/New People In November 2005, Viz Pictures was officially formed as a sister company for releasing live-action Japanese films as theatrical releases in selected markets. According to Horibuchi, the company will focus on films that focus on the "Japanese 'kawaii (cute) and cool' pop culture." In 2007, the division released seven films to theaters, including Train Man: Densha Otoko and Honey and Clover. DVD releases for all VIZ Pictures films are distributed exclusively by its parent, VIZ Media. VIZ Pictures renamed itself to New People and no longer shares office space or employees with Viz Media. Viz Media still distributes DVD and Blu-ray releases of their products. New People World In August 2009, VIZ Pictures (Now known as New People and a separate entity from Viz Media) opened a three-story entertainment complex in San Francisco called New People. The center piece of the complex is a 143-seat movie theater that screens anime and Japanese live action films. The center also has a cafe, a store selling anime and manga related items, and clothing stores offering Japanese clothing items. Publications :For a list of anime and Japanese films released by VIZ, see the Viz Media category. For manga titles released, see the Viz Media manga category. ''Animerica'' Animerica is a quarterly anime and manga digest that initially started as a monthly magazine featuring reviews of anime and manga titles, as well as related works. After a preview issue was released in November 1992, the magazine's first issue was released in February 1993 with a March 1992 cover date. The magazine originally featured articles and reviews on manga, anime, and related media, as well as manga preview chapters. In 1998, Animerica Extra was launched as a manga anthology that eventually focused specifically on shōjo titles. It was canceled in 2004. VIZ changed the magazine's format in April 2005, with the new magazine really being two free publications of the same name. One is advertising-oriented and created specially for distribution at anime and manga conventions while the other is more general in scope and distributed through retail stores. Both versions have fewer and briefer articles and a lower page count. The last monthly issue of the original format Animerica had a cover date of June 2005 (Volume 13, No. 6). Animerica was one of the first professional anime and manga magazines released in the United States, and one of the most popular in the 1990s. In 2004, it had a circulation of 45,000 readers, but low sales and high competition from NewType USA resulted in the essential cancellation of the original magazine and its reformatting as a free digest. ''Game On! USA'' Game On! USA was a gaming magazine focused on Fighting games and RPGs with a secondary focus on any anime themed games. It was published in May 1996 and ran for 7 monthly issues before being discontinued that same year in November. The magazine had news and reviews and other articles about classic fighting games like Street Fighter, Samurai Shodown and Virtua Fighter. Two video game-based manga series, Super Street Fighter II: Cammy by Masahiko Nakahira, and Samurai Shodown by Kyoichi Nanatsuki and Yuki Miyoshi, were serialized in the magazine. A one shot story based on Battle Arena Toshinden, illustrated by the game's character designer Tsukasa Kotobuki was published in the magazine as well. ''Manga Vizion'' Manga Vizion, sometimes misspelled Manga Vision, is a manga anthology introduced by VIZ in 1995. It is believed to be the first manga anthology published in the United States. The premiere issue was dated March 1995 and featured three series: The Tragedy of P, Samurai Crusader: The Kumomaru Chronicles, and Ogre Slayer. It ran for four years until it was canceled in 1999. ''Pulp'' Pulp was a monthly manga anthology introduced by VIZ in 1997. The magazine featured more mature titles, marketed at adults rather than teenage readers. Some of titles serialized in the magazine included: Uzumaki, Banana Fish, and Dance Till Tomorrow. The magazine was canceled in 2002.VIZ Media . news . press room . 2002 press releases ''Shonen Jump'' Shonen Jump is a Shōnen manga anthology that debuted in November 2002, with a January 2003 cover date. Based on the popular Japanese anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump, published by Shueisha, Shonen Jump is retooled for English readers and the American audience and is published monthly, instead of weekly. It features serialized chapters from seven manga series, and articles on Japanese language and culture, as well as manga, anime, video games, and figurines. In conjunction with the magazine, Viz launched new imprints for releasing media related to the series presented in the magazine, and other shōnen works. This includes two new manga imprints, an anime DVD imprint, a fiction line for releasing light novels, a label for fan and data books, and a label for the release of art books. Prior to the magazine's launch, VIZ launched an extensive marketing campaign to promote the magazine and help it succeed where other manga anthologies in North America have failed. Shueisha purchased an equity interest in Viz to help fund the venture, and Cartoon Network, Suncoast, and Diamond Distributors became promotional partners in the magazine. The first issue required three printings to meet demand, with over 300,000 copies sold. It was awarded the ICv2 "Comic Product of the Year" award in December 2002, and has continued to enjoy high sales with a monthly circulation of 215,000 in 2008. ''Shojo Beat'' Shojo Beat was a shōjo manga magazine VIZ launched in June 2005 as a sister magazine for Shonen Jump. It featured serialized chapters from six manga series as well as articles on Japanese culture, manga, anime, fashion and beauty. Viz launched related "Shojo Beat" imprints in its manga, light novel, and anime divisions to coordinate with the magazine's contents. Targeted at women ages 16–18, the first issue of Shojo Beat launched with a circulation of 20,000 copies. By 2007, average circulation was approximately 38,000 copies. Half of its circulation came from subscriptions rather than store sales. In May 2009, the magazine was discontinued after 49 issues, with the July 2009 issue being the last released. Viz stated the "difficult economic climate" was behind the magazine's cancellation, and that it would continue releasing the magazine's titles, as well as others, using the "Shojo Beat" imprint. Haikasoru In January 2009, VIZ Media announced plans to launch a Japanese science fiction novel line called Haikasoru. The first novels were scheduled to be released in the summer of the same year, with four novels: The Lord of the Sands of Time by Issui Ogawa, ZOO by Otsuichi, All You Need Is Kill by Hiroshi Sakurazaka, and Usuper of the Sun by Hōsuke Nojiri. In addition, the imprint released an expanded edition of Kōshun Takami's Battle Royale. In 2010, the imprint release Project Itoh's novel Harmony, which later won a Special Citation Philip K. Dick Award. Business partnerships In October 2011, VIZ Media launched the yaoi imprint SuBLime in collaboration with the Japanese yaoi publisher Libre and its parent company Animate to publish English-language yaoi manga for the print and worldwide digital market. Although the first slate of books announced under SuBLime are Libre titles, the imprint will potentially offer titles from other Japanese publishers in the future. VIZ Media's Vice President of Publishing Leyla Aker stated that SuBLime is not an imprint of VIZ but a partnership between VIZ and Animate. Titles Manga Currently licensed *''07-Ghost'' † *''20th Century Boys'' *''21st Century Boys'' *''A Devil and Her Love Song † *''Absolute Boyfriend'' *''Afterschool Charisma'' † *''Ai Ore!'' † *''Aishiteruze Baby'' *''Alice 19th'' *''All My Darling Daughters'' *''Angel Sanctuary'' *''Arata: The Legend'' † *''B.B. Explosion'' *''B.O.D.Y.'' *''Baby and Me'' *''Backstage Prince'' *''Bakegyamon'' *''Bakuman'' *''Banana Fish'' *''Baron: The Cat Returns'' *''Barrage'' *''Basara'' *''Battle Angel Alita: Last Order'' † *''Be With You'' *''Beast Master'' *''Beauty is the Beast'' *''Beauty Pop'' *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' *''Beyblade'' *''Biomega'' *''Black Bird'' † *''Black Cat'' *''Black Lagoon'' *''Blank Slate'' *''Bleach'' † *''Blue Exorcist'' † *''Blue Spring'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Bokurano: Ours'' † *''Boys Over Flowers'' *''Buso Renkin'' *''Butterflies, Flowers'' *''Cactus's Secret'' *''Captive Hearts'' *''Case Closed'' † *''Castle in the Sky'' *''Cat Eyed Boy'' *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' *''Cheeky Angel'' *''Chicago'' *''Children of the Sea'' *''ChocoMimi'' *''Claymore'' † *''Cowa!'' *''Crimson Hero'' *''Cross Game'' *''Crown of Love'' *''D.Gray-man'' † *''Dance till Tomorrow'' *''Dawn of the Arcana'' † *''Deadman Wonderland'' † *''Death Note'' *''Demon Love Spell'' † *''Dengeki Daisy'' † *''Descendants of Darkness'' *''Detroit Metal City'' *''Di Gi Charat'' *''Dinosaur Hour'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dogs'' *''Dolls'' *''Dorohedoro'' † *''Doubt!!'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''The Drifting Classroom'' *''Eagle: The Making of an Asian-American President'' *''The Earl and the Fairy'' *''Earl Cain'' *''Eat-Man'' *''El-Hazard'' *''Excel Saga'' † *''Eyeshield 21'' *''Fairy Cube'' *''Fall in Love Like a Comic!'' *''Firefighter! Daigo of Fire Company M'' *''Flame of Recca'' *''Flower in a Storm'' *''Flowers & Bees'' *''Fluffy Fluffy Cinnamoroll'' *''From Far Away'' *''Full Moon o Sagashite'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fushigi Yûgi'' *''Fushigi Yûgi: Genbu Kaiden'' † *''Gaba Kawa'' *''Gangsta'' † *''The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross'' *''Gente'' *''Gestalt'' *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' *''Gimmick!'' *''Gintama'' *''Godchild'' *''GoGo Monster'' *''Golgo 13'' *''Grand Guignol Orchestra'' *''Grey'' *''Gun Blaze West'' *''Gyo'' *''Hana-Kimi'' *''Happy Happy Clover'' *''Happy Hustle High'' *''Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' † *''Heaven's Will'' *''Here is Greenwood'' *''High School Debut'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''Honey Hunt'' *''Hoshin Engi'' *''Hot Gimmick'' *''House of Five Leaves'' *''Howl's Moving Castle'' *''Hunter × Hunter'' † *''Hyde & Closer'' *''I''s'' *''I'll Give It My All...Tomorrow'' *''I.O.N'' *''Ikigami: The Ultimate Limit'' † *''Imadoki!'' *''Inubaka: Crazy for Dogs'' *''InuYasha'' *''Itsuwaribito'' † *''Jui Jui'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''Jormungand'' *''Kamikaze Girls'' *''Kamisama Kiss'' † *''Kare First Love'' *''Kaze Hikaru'' † *''Kekkaishi'' *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' *''Kimi ni Todoke'' † *''Kingyo Used Books'' *''Knights of the Zodiac'' *''Kurozakuro'' *''La Corda d'Oro'' *''La Quinta Camera'' *''The Law of Ueki'' *''Leave it to PET!'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Library Wars'' † *''Love Com'' *''Loveless'' † *''Maison Ikkoku'' *''The Magic Touch'' *''Maoh: Juvenile Remix'' *''March Story'' *''MÄR'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' † *''Mermaid Saga'' *''MeruPuri'' *''Midori Days'' *''Millennium Snow'' *''Mistress Fortune'' *''Mixed Vegetables'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''Monkey High!'' *''Monster'' *''Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation'' *''My Neighbor Totoro'' *''Nana'' *''Naruto'' † *''Natsume's Book of Friends'' † *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Nightmare Inspector: Yumekui Kenbun'' *''Nisekoi: False Love'' † *''No. 5'' *''Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom'' *''not simple'' *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' † *''O-Parts Hunter'' *''Oishinbo'' *''One Piece'' † *''One-Pound Gospel'' *''Ōoku: The Inner Chambers'' † *''Oresama Teacher'' † *''Otomen'' † *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Phoenix'' *''Please Save My Earth'' *''Pluto'' *''Pokémon'' *''Pokémon Adventures'' † *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!'' *''Ponyo'' *''Portus'' *''Pretty Face'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''Princess Mononoke'' *''Project ARMS'' *''Psyren'' † *''Punch!'' *''RahXephon'' *''Ral Grad'' *''Ranma ½'' *''Rasetsu'' *''Real'' *''Reborn!'' *''The Record of a Fallen Vampire'' *''Red River'' *''The Return of Lum'' *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' *''Rin-ne'' † *''Ristorante Paradiso'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Rosario + Vampire: Season II'' † *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Rurouni Kenshin: Restoration'' *''S · A: Special A'' *''Saikano'' *''Sakura Hime: The Legend of Princess Sakura'' † *''Samurai Crusader'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Sand Chronicles'' *''Sand Land'' *''Saturn Apartments'' *''Seiho Boys' High School!'' *''Sensual Phrase'' *''Sexy Voice and Robo'' *''Shaman King'' *''Short Cuts'' *''Short-Tempered Melancholic'' *''Skip Beat!'' † *''Slam Dunk'' † *''Socrates in Love'' *''Solanin'' *''SOS'' *''Spirited Away'' *''St. Dragon Girl'' *''Steam Detectives'' *''Stepping on Roses'' *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' *''Strawberry 100%'' *''Street Fighter II'' *''Strobe Edge'' † *''Sugar Princess'' *''Switch'' *''Tail of the Moon'' *''Tegami Bachi'' † *''Tekkonkinkreet'' *''Tenjho Tenge'' † *''Tesoro'' *''Tiger & Bunny'' † *''Time Stranger Kyoko'' *''The Secret World of Arrietty'' *''Togari'' *''Tokyo Boys & Girls'' *''Toriko'' † *''Train Man: Densha Otoko'' *''Tuxedo Gin'' *''Ultimate Muscle'' *''Ultimo'' † *''Ultra Maniac'' *''Uzumaki'' *''Vagabond'' *''Vampire Knight'' † *''Video Girl Ai'' *''W Juliet'' *''Wanted'' *''Wāqwāq'' *''We Were There'' *''Wedding Peach'' *''What a Wonderful World!'' *''Whistle!'' *''Wild Com.'' *''Wild Ones'' *''Wolf's Rain'' *''X'' *''Yakitate!! Japan'' *''YuYu Hakusho'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' † *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! R'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' † *''Yume Kira Dream Shoppe'' *''Yurara'' *''Zoids: New Century'' *''Zombiepowder.'' † - New volumes currently being released Formerly licensed *''2001 Nights'' *''A, A Prime'' *''A.D. Police: Dead End City'' *''Adolf'' (Now licensed by Vertical) *''The All-New Tenchi Muyo!'' *''Aqua Knight'' *''Area 88'' *''Ashen Victor'' *''Baoh'' *''Bastard!!'' *''Battle Angel Alita'' *''Benkei in New York'' *''The Big O'' *''Bio Booster Armor Guyver'' *''Black Jack'' (Now licensed by Vertical) *''Blood: The Last Vampire'' *''Dragon Drive'' *''Fist of the North Star'' *''Galaxy Express 999'' *''Getter Robo Go'' *''Haou Airen'' *''Kurohime'' *''The Legend of Kamui'' *''Legendz'' *''Macross II'' *''Magical Pokemon Journey'' *''Mai, the Psychic Girl'' *''Marionette Generation'' *''Medabots'' *''Mobile Police Patlabor'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (Now licensed by Vertical) *''No Need for Tenchi'' *''Ogre Slayer'' *''Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu'' *''Read or Die'' *''Read or Dream'' *''Rumic Theater'' *''Shakugan no Shana'' *''Short Program'' *''Silent Möbius'' (Now licensed by Udon Entertainment) *''Spriggan'' *''Strain'' *''Tough'' *''Xenon'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' Anime Currently licensed *''Accel World'' *''Bleach'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Blood Lad'' † *''Buso Renkin'' *''Coppelion'' † *''Cross Game'' † *''Death Note'' *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet'' † *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''Honey and Clover II'' *''I"s'' *''I"s Pure'' *''InuYasha'' *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' *''K'' *''Kekkaishi'' *''Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne'' *''Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro'' † *''MÄR'' *''Nana'' *''Naruto'' *''Naruto: Shippuden'' *''Naruto SD: Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals'' † *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan - Demon Capital'' *''Pokémon: Indigo League'' *''Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands'' *''Pokémon: The Johto Journeys'' *''Pokémon: Johto League Champions'' *''Pokémon: Master Quest'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: DP: Battle Dimension'' *''Pokémon: DP: Galactic Battles'' *''Pokémon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors'' *''Pokémon: Black & White'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''Ranma ½'' *''Reborn!'' † *''Strawberry 100%'' † *''Tiger & Bunny'' *''Ultra Maniac'' (Originally licensed by Geneon USA) *''Vampire Knight'' *''Vampire Knight: Guilty'' *''Zetman'' † - Not currently dubbed Formerly licensed *''Boys Over Flowers'' *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' *''Corrector Yui'' *''Deko Boko Friends'' *''Flame of Recca'' *''Full Moon o Sagashite'' *''Grandpa Danger'' *''Great Dangaioh'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Hunter × Hunter'' *''Key the Metal Idol'' *''Maison Ikkoku'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''Mermaid's Scar'' *''Mirmo!'' * Monster *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Ogre Slayer'' *''One-Pound Gospel'' *''Please Save My Earth'' *''Project ARMS'' *''Saikano'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Trouble Chocolate'' *''Zatch Bell!'' (Now licensed by New Video) *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' *''Zoids: Genesis'' Films Currently licensed *''Berserk Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' *''Berserk Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' *''Berserk Golden Age Arc III: Descent'' *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion'' *''Bleach: Fade to Black'' *''Bleach: Hell Verse'' *''Death Note'' *''Death Note: The Last Name'' *''Densha Otoko'' *''Detroit Metal City'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' *''Kamikaze Girls'' *''L: Change the World'' *''Love*Com'' *''Nana'' *''Nana 2'' *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' *''Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' *''Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' *''Naruto Shippuden: The Movie'' *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie 2: Bonds'' *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie 3: The Will of Fire'' *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower'' *''Ping Pong'' *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram'' *''Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened'' Formerly licensed *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' (Now licensed by Discotek Media) *''Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf'' *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' (Now licensed by Discotek Media) *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Now licensed by Discotek Media) *''Grey: Digital Target'' *''Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' *''Ranma ½: Nihao My Concubine'' *''Sanctuary'' Web site For a period VIZ offered an e-mail service called VIZ Mail. In the first two weeks of service it had 1,000 members. The service allowed users to use stationery and letterheads decorated with characters from VIZ Media properties. See also * Viz Media Europe References External links * *Official VIZ Media Facebook Fan Page * * Category:Book publishing companies based in California Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Manga distributors Category:Anime companies Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Viz Media Category:Companies based in San Francisco, California Category:Publishing companies established in 1986 Category:Book publishing companies based in San Francisco, California Category:Publishing companies based in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:1986 establishments in the United States